


Memento-Mori

by wimblur_snoop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Collaboration, DNF, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Romeo and Juliet References, Sad Dream, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamwastraken, romeo and juliet type of shit, someone fucking dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblur_snoop/pseuds/wimblur_snoop
Summary: me·men·to mo·ri/məˈmenˌtō ˈmôrē/nounan object serving as a warning or reminder of death, such as a skull."he placed the picture in his room as a memento mori"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello :D this is my first time using ao3 so i dont really understand how the website wokrs, but i hope that you can enjoy this story. It's a collab with my friend mylmanberg, and she's posting this story on wattpad. we will try to get 2 chapters done every other day. Enjoy :D<3

**Chapter One**

Third person POV, George’s perspective

  
  


“Mom, do I really have to wear _this_?” The brown haired boy asked, staring at his reflection in the gold-rimmed mirror that hung on his bedroom wall. For being a prince you’d assume he would love dressing fancy and being treated like royalty. Not him though. He always wished he had a regular life.

“Yes, George. You’re a prince! This is such an important event.” His mother replied. “Both kingdoms are combined for a ball. Who knows, maybe you’ll find a pretty girl there,” His mother teased.

George just rolled his eyes in response. He never understood why his parents wished he’d find someone to date. He also didn’t understand why it had to be a woman.

“I’m going to check on Alastair. Please be ready soon, dear.” And with that, George’s mother left the room.

After many unsuccessful attempts at tying a tie, he threw it on the ground and grabbed a blue, or what he presumed as blue, bowtie from his dresser. He put it on and took a good look at himself in his mirror.

George heard someone approach his bedroom door and turned to see his younger brother Callahan standing there looking at him.

“Oh, hey Cal.” George exclaimed. “How do I look?” He questioned.

Callahan responded with a smile and a thumbs up to show he believed George looked good.

“Thanks,” George smiled. “You look nice too.”

Callahan had always been George’s favorite brother. Maybe it was the fact that they were closer in age than he was with Alastair. Or they just got along better. With Alastair, or “Prince Eret” as they liked to be referred to by, it always felt like a competition. George felt his parents favoured Eret since they were the oldest sibling of the three. Being the oldest meant you’re taking the place of the king once he’s gone. Eret seemed to let it get to where he believed he had much power over his younger brothers.

George turned back to the mirror and ran his hands through his hair one last time before walking to the door. “Okay, let’s go,” George stated.

George and Callahan made their way down the long halls of the palace. The halls were filled with random statues and art pieces. George never really thought about how he lived in a literal castle. This was just normal to him.

They headed down the staircase and noticed the king and queen waiting with Eret. “Ah, you’re here boys.” The king exclaimed. “The carriage is waiting, let’s go.”

The royal family of five walked out the palace doors as people were gathering around the entrance.

George always hated stuff like this. Being “famous”. He sort of just accepted it at this point.

Once they got into the carriage they immediately took off on their way to the ball in the neighboring kingdom.

“So George,” Eret began, “are you excited for tonight?”

“I mean, I um.. I guess?” George sort of mumbled. He really didn’t want to go to the ball. He worried it wouldn’t be fun, since he wouldn’t know anyone there. He guessed it would just be him and Callahan grabbing some snacks and running around in some outside garden like they normally did at these types of events.

“Well, I’m sure it’ll be fun,” Eret smiled. “Maybe you’ll find someone to date” They winked.

George, again, rolled his eyes. At least his sibling didn’t specify the gender of the person he would supposedly find tonight. Whenever George thought about dating someone, he never thought of dating girls. He just wasn’t interested in them. Eret was always so open about the fact he liked men and women. George knew he could tell Eret anything, he was a very trusting person even if they weren’t close with each other. George was also grateful he had very kind and accepting parents and siblings. Though he was very scared to admit he liked men even though they’d support him 100%.

The family soon arrived at the ball and exited the carriage. They entered the large building for the event. George and Callahan stuck side by side as they walked in and were greeted.

After being greeted George decided he’d go check out what types of food they were serving. He didn’t realize he was so hungry.

George walked to a table that had a large display of various snacks and drinks. He wasn’t paying much attention to conversations happening around him until he heard his name being called.

“George?!” A familiar voice called. “I didn’t know you were coming to the ball too.” The voice excitedly said.

George looked up and immediately recognized who was talking to him.

_Sapnap is here! Oh thank god._ George thought to himself.

George chuckled “My mum kinda forced me to come..” He said, “But hey, at least i know someone here.” He added.

George then turned his attention to who Sapnap was with. It was a tall boy who looked to be around George’s age. He had dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. They looked more yellowish to George, but he could tell they were pretty. The boy also had light freckles across his nose and cheeks.

_Wow he’s cute- … Wait what?_

“Oh! Dream I noticed that you haven’t met my friend Georgie.” Sapnap said, noticing Dream staring at George.

“I’ve told you not to call me Georgie, Sapnap.” George spoke

Sapnap rolled his eyes as Dream let out a laugh.

“I’m Dream-” the boy began. “I mean Prince Dream, but you can call me Deam.” The blonde boy spoke, looking a bit nervous. George let out a small giggle at the boy.

The three boys seemed to get along pretty well as they chatted and laughed throughout the night. They spoke to a few people and a girl seemed to catch Sapnap’s attention.

Sapnap left George and Dream to talk to the girl for a bit.

The two boys sat in a comfortable silence until Dream spoke up.

“Do you wanna dance with me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets ready for the ball, and he meets someone interesting

**Chapter Two**

Third person POV, Dream’s perspective

Dream stared at his reflection in the mirror as he admired his looks.

“Are you sure this looks good?” he asked his friend, Sapnap, who happily nodded. “Of course you do! I’m sure you’ll get all the ladies to ask to dance with you.” Sapnap said with a big smile. Dream answered with a tea kettle wheeze. Dream’s laugh was peculiar, as he always had this distinguishable weird, but contagious laugh.

“Hurry up Sapnap we’re going to be late!” Dream yelled at Sapnap, who was still fixing his hair, making sure that it looked perfect.

Both of them left Dream’s room, and walked down the long corridors of the palace until they arrived at the ball. Dream had a wide smile, he was very excited for this moment. He thought that maybe he'll finally find the love of his life and someone to share the kingdom with. His parents expected he'd find a beautiful young lady, but Dream didn't find anything interesting in them, as they were either boring or tried to “relate” to Dream so they’ll have something in common to date him. Dream groaned.

“What’s wrong  _ Clay? _ ” Sapnap yelped as he felt a slap on his head “What was that for?!” The young boy reclaimed. “I don’t want anyone here knowing my actual name, it’s weird” he rolled his eyes. Sapnap giggled in return and they went to the snacks area. 

A brunette man, a few inches shorter than Dream approached the snacks table, and Sapnap immediately recognized him.

“George?! I didn't know you were coming to the ball too.” Sapnap said excitedly. Dream noticed an expression of relief on the short man, and he analyzed his small expressions. 

“My mum kinda forced me to come..” he groaned, “But hey, at least i know someone here.” The brunette said with a chuckle.

The brunette then looked at Dream, and realized he was looking at him. He noticed that the brunette had an uneasy look, and quickly looked away trying not to make him more uncomfortable. 

“Oh! Dream I noticed that you haven’t met my friend Georgie.” Sapnap said smiling, and Dream noticed a slight blush on the brunette man’s face. 

“I’ve told you not to call me Georgie, Sapnap.” Sapnap rolled his eyes with a  _ whatever _ look. Dream giggled.

“I’m Dream- I mean Prince Dream, but you can call me Deam.” Dream said choking a bit, but looking at him with a bright smile. He obtained a giggle from the brunette. This made him feel accomplished and happy for a reason. 

They all chatted for a while, Sapnap introducing them to each other and having fun, dancing with a few ladies. Sapnap got to meet a really nice lady, but George and Dream were unsuccessful. 

A weird thought came to Dream’s mind when he saw George just sitting being lonely. For a strange reason it made him feel sad seeing him alone, and he came up to him, extending his arm with an open hand and a slight wheeze. “Do you wanna dance with me?” The brunette had an expression that confused Dream, he didn't know if he was happy, embarrassed or glad, until he took his hand with a shy smile. 

“That would be nice.” the brunette mumbled, with a shy tone. Dream gave him a comfortable smile as he took him to the dance floor. They danced in a comfortable silence, Dream had taken the male position, and George the female one. The music was nice and relaxing, and they were having a good time. 

Sapnap noticed how Dream looked happy, he was smiling. He hadn't seen him smile like that in a while, and he could tell that both him and George will get along very easily.

Suddenly, the music changed its flow, instead of a nice happy vibe, it gave off a romantic style. Dream couldn’t help but blush when George wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his head on his shoulder, like all the other ladies were doing with their partner.  _ He’s so cute.. _ Dream quickly snapped out of his thought bubble and ignored that warm feeling, it was just a dance. Two bros being bros. 

What Dream didn’t notice was that the small brunette that was resting his head on his shoulder was also blushing. A dark red tint was spread all around his face, for a reason, being held by the blonde man made him feel safe. 

Sapnap came to them with a big cocky smile, as if he had just won a prize at the local fair. “Hey guys, are you having fun?” He asked, trying his best not to tease them. Little did they know how cute they looked right now. 

George kept his face rested on Dream’s shoulder, he wasn't going to let him see his blushing mess. Thankfully, Dream replied for him with a nod. “Both our pairs left us so we started dancing together.” He lied, George hadn't danced all night with any lady, Dream wasn't interested in dancing with any of the girls here, they were all the same, boring. Sapnap ate the lie, somehow.

\---------------

The ball ended, and Dream felt a little bit disappointed, he wished that the ball could last longer. He linked with George, and he was interested in knowing more about him. Dream couldn't wait until the next ball. He approached Sapnap, and asked him about George. 

“Where’s George from? Like- his kingdom?” Sapnap looked at Dream with a smirk “Did mister Clay find Georgie interesting?” He couldn't help but laugh when Dream elbowed him. “Idiot, I just wanna know where he is from, I didn't get to ask about his kingdom..” Dream said, a little bit embarrassed.

Sapnap chuckled, and he answered Dream’s question “He’s from the Soot kingdom, George Henry Davidson, son of Wilbur Soot.” Sapnap added. Dream smiled, and he started walking towards the corridor.

“Thanks Sapnap!” he said as he walked away. Sapnap smiled “Oh my god they’re so cute.” he mumbled as he left the ball room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! hope you enjoyed it. again, any kudos, comments and constructive criticism will be very much appreciated :D<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream decides to write a letter to George

**Chapter Three**

Third person POV, Dream’s perspective

  
  


_Dear George,_

Dream began writing as he sat on the floor of his treehouse. Him and Sapnap have been hanging out in this house since they were kids. They would always come here when they didn’t want to be bothered, or just simply had nothing to do. It wasn’t anything that special, just a simple treehouse with random thrown pillows and blankets in an attempt to give it a comfortable feel. 

_I’m writing you this letter because I honestly don’t know how else to contact you… haha :)_

Dream continued writing trying to figure out what he wanted to say. If he was being honest, he didn’t even know why he was writing a letter in the first place. He just wanted to talk to George more.

He tapped the pencil on the side of his head thinking of what to tell George.

“Ugh,” he groaned in annoyance.

“Knock knock!” He heard a voice from below the treehouse shout, he looked over and saw his friend Sapnap down there. Dream smiled when he saw his friend climb up the stairs, and he shifted a bit so he could come up.

“Hi! What are you doing?” Sapnap asked, he noticed that dream was holding a paper and a pencil and he couldn't help but smirk and tease him.

“OooOOo writing to George I see?” Sapnap chuckled.

Dream cringed a bit, is it normal for boys to send letters to each other? Isn't that a lovers’ thing? He shook his thoughts away. 

_It's a letter for a guy I just met. Just a guy._

“I thought about writing him a letter, I would like to get to know him better.” Dream responded truthfully.

“Mhmmm sureeee,” Sapnap joked. “Does Prince Dream have a crush?”

“No! I do not have a _crush_ , mister Sapnap.” Dream stated. How could he have a crush on him already? He just met the guy last night.

“Fine, fine I’ll stop teasing you,” Sapnap said as he sat down next to Dream. “But don’t get mad if I ask about him,” he laughed as Dream elbowed him in the side.

Dream stared at the page in front of him and thought for a second on what he wanted to say. Should he ask him if they could hangout? Was it too soon to ask that? No, right? This wasn’t supposed to be “romantic” it was just asking to hang out.

He felt a warm feeling inside of him and continued writing :

_I had fun at the ball.. And i was wondering if you would like to hang out with me some day, I think it would be nice to get to know somebody that is not from my kingdom :)_

“Is the smiley face too much?” he thought out loud.

“Lemme see what you wrote.” Sapnap said, and Dream started panicking a bit.

“No, wait- stop- SAP,” Dream shouted as Sapnap grabbed the letter from his hands, laughing.

“OooOOOoo,” Sapnap teased. “Dreamie wants to hang out with his cruuush.”

“Stop it!” Dream shouted as he slapped Sapnap’s arm. “I do not have a ‘crush’ on him, _Nick_.”

Sapnap rolled his eyes. “Okay, _Clay_.” They both giggled at their stupidity.

He read the letter that Dream wrote and smiled. “I think it's just perfect.” Dream’s face lit up. “You think so? I- I feel like the smiley faces are too-” He got cut off by Sapnap’s laugh.

“You need to stop worrying so much, Dream, im sure it’s perfect, besides a happy face makes everything better!” Sapnap stated. Dream rolled his eyes as a reply, but smiled.

“Do I add something else?” He asked, and Sapnap shook his head. “That’s a good way to start a conversation, come on let’s send it.”

The two boys climbed down from the treehouse and made their way back to the palace.

Once they entered, they looked around to see if there were any messengers in the area.

“Oh!” Sapnap exclaimed. “There’s somebody.”

They slowly approached the man. Dream tapped him on the shoulder and spoke.

“Err, excuse me sir,” Dream began.

The man turned around and spoke, “Oh! Hello, Prince Dream. How may I help you?” He questioned

“Hi, I was wondering if this could be delivered to the Soot Kingdom? It’s for prince George.” Dream asked. For some reason, Dream felt nervous and would get butterflies if George’s name was mentioned.

“Of course,” the messenger spoke. “I’ll get it delivered as soon as I can.” 

Dream smiled with relief hearing that it will be delivered soon, and couldn't wait for a response. 

  
  


\---------------

George was reading a book in his room, he loves reading books. They’re like his little escape from reality, which he sometimes hates. He was deep into the story when his brother, Eret, knocked on the door.

“Are you busy?” the older sibling said, as George stood up and opened the door. 

“Nope, what happened?” The boy looked confused at his older sibling. They started to speak. “Who’s Dream?” They looked at George, who’s face expression quickly changed, as he felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Oh he's just a friend.. I met him at the ball, we danced.” Those last words were a bit lower in volume, and his sibling couldn’t help but smirk and tease him. 

“Well, this so-called ‘friend’ of yours has written a letter for you.” 

George felt his face get warm, and couldn’t help but smile. “Really?!” he exclaimed, sounding a little bit more excited than he meant to. Eret laughed at him and handed the letter nodding.

The letter read:

_Dear George,_

_I’m writing you this letter because I honestly don’t know how else to contact you… haha :) I had fun at the ball.. And i was wondering if you would like to hang out with me some day, I think it would be nice to get to know somebody that is not from my kingdom :) I hope that this letter finds you right, George, and I hope to get a response soon._

  
  


_-Dream :)_

It was short, but nice. George started smiling, he loved the little smiley faces Dream had written. It gave a buzzing feeling to his heart. 

_No I'm not falling for him, it's just a letter._

George quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Eret speak.

“What does it say?” Eret eagerly asked.

George sighed and spoke “He’s asking if i wanted to meet up with him, he wants to get to know me better..” he said those last words with a shy tone. 

Eret grinned at the younger boy. “So, your _friend_ wants to meet again after you danced at the ball and enjoyed it?”

“Pretty mu-” George was immediately cut off by his sibling.

“Hold on, this friend of yours is a ‘he’?” Eret questioned.

_Oh fuck._

“I um- yeah,” George said, visibly nervous and embarrassed.

“Cool,” Eret smiled.

_Oh?_

“So,” Eret spoke up again, “tell me about this _friend_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading! lmk what you think of it so far :D any comments, kudos and constructive criticism will always be appreciated <3 thank u! :] have a great day


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both decided to meet up!

**Chapter Four**

Third person POV, George’s perspective

  
  


George and Eret were sitting on the floor, trying to write a response to Dream’s letter. 

“How exactly did you meet him?” Eret asked curiously. George seemed a bit nervous, but replied to his question. 

“When we arrived at the ball, I went straight to the snacks table, and Sapnap was there with him.” He continued telling them about his night.

“Sapnap introduced us to each other and we got along instantly,” George then continued to explain how Sapnap left for a bit and Dream asked George to dance with him.

“And now we’re here,” George finished.

“Aww, how sweet.” Eret smiled.

George was very grateful for how excited his sibling was.

“Now… I kind of need to write him back. Will you help?” George asked.

“Of course!” Eret replied almost too excited. They seemed even more excited than George.

George then grabbed a paper and pen then began to write:

_ Dear Dream…  _

_ I’ve received your letter, and I would love to… _

__

George groaned. “I can’t, I don't know what to write.” He said in annoyance. “Why is this so complicated?”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Eret reassured. “Tell him how it seems like a great idea to meet up again and get to know each other.”

George nodded and picked up the pen agan.

_ I’ve received your letter, and I think that it would be a great idea to meet up again. You seem like a great guy and I would like to get to know you too. _

“Like this?” George asked as he showed Eret the letter.

Eret took the letter in his hands reading over what his younger brother wrote. 

“This looks good. Maybe ask when you guys should see each other again?” Eret suggested after looking over the letter. 

George smiled and grabbed the letter to continue writing. 

_ When do you think we could meet again? Maybe we can see each other tomorrow? Let me know when and where to meet up!  _

_ \- George  _ :]

George read over his letter a final time before folding it up. 

“I think it's ready to send!” George exclaimed with a happy tone.

“Alright,” Eret smiled, “let’s get it sent!” 

They both walked through the palace until they found a messenger, George tapped the man’s shoulder. He turned around in response. 

“Hello Prince George, Prince Eret. How may I help you today?” The man said.

“Could you please get this letter sent to the Prince Dream from the The Asterin Kingdom?” George asked the messenger. 

The messenger nodded. “Of course! I’ll make sure to send it as soon as possible.” He smiled. George was happy to know that Dream would receive it soon.

\---------------

It was now later in the evening and Dream was laying in bed, he wondered if George received the letter.

_ What if he did get it but ignored it… _ Thoughts like these invaded his mind. 

All of a sudden, one of his guards knocked on the door, Dream left his bed and opened it.

“Prince Dream, you’ve received mail from the prince of the Soot Kingdom, George Davidson..” Dream couldn't help but smile when he heard George’s name.

“Thank you!” Dream exclaimed as he took the letter from the man. 

He sat down on his bed and began tearing open the envelope. He couldn’t wait to read what George had written.

Once he took out the piece of paper, he immediately unfolded the paper and examined it. The letter read:

_ Dear Dream…  _

_ I’ve received your letter, and I think that it would be a great idea to meet up again. You seem like a great guy and I would like to get to know you too. When do you think we could meet again? Maybe we can see each other tomorrow? Let me know when and where to meet up!  _

_ \- George  _ :]

Dream started smiling, and he felt his heart do little flips of joy. Was George really asking to hang out with him? Dream felt so excited. He then realized he needed to think of somewhere him and George could meet again.

After a while of thinking, he chose one of the gardens of the castle. He started writing his reply to George, excited to meet him again. 

Dream went to his desk, it was made out of a beautiful dark oak wood, enhanced with some golden details and a glass top to avoid the wood from scratching. Dream started writing.

_ Dear George… _

__

_ I'm glad to know that you are also interested in hanging out with me :) i was thinking that we could meet up in the gardens of my palace, and we could spend some time there? There’s also a few cool places in my kingdom I can show you! Maybe we can meet early tomorrow? Sometime around 9:00am and we can spend the day together! :) _

_ \- Dream :)  _

Dream read over his letter a few times making sure he worded everything properly. Once he was content with the writing, he placed the letter in an envelope. He went to the nearest messenger, excited to meet George.

And just like that, the letter was sent. Now he had to wait for it to be delivered, and for George to read it.

_ Why was communicating so complicated? _ Dream thought to himself. _ If only there could be small devices that could send messages quicker and get replies faster.  _

He sighed. All he wanted was to be able to communicate with George.

Dream waited to get a reply from him.

\---------------

Sapnap was helping Dream to get ready. He had gotten a reply from George, and they decided to meet at the garden in Dream’s at 9:00am.

It was now 8:17am, and Dream was so, so nervous.

“How do I look?” He asked Sapnap, who was sitting on Dream’s bed laughing. 

“You look great! Sooooo hot, George is gonna die,” He joked.

  
  


“Dude! It’s not a date. Besides, how could we like each other? We only met like- what.. two days ago?” Dream exclaimed as he fixed his hair one last time. He was very nervous for a reason. 

Sapnap gave a comforting shoulder pat to Dream with a smile. “Don’t worry too much, everything will go perfectly fine!” He reassured him. Dream sighed, and smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

“What time is it?” He asked Sapnap, who looked at the clock in the wall. It was quite big and it was decorated with small gold details around, with numbers of gold that marked the time. 

“It's 8:23am” He stated, Dream seemed impatient. He couldn’t wait to meet up with George. 

He sighed.

“Why can’t time go by quicker.” Dream groaned, and earned a laugh as a response from Sapnap. “You sure are desperate to meet up with him, are you sure you’re not crushing on him?” He teased. Dream just rolled his eyes.

_ 8:37 _

_ Why do i feel so nervous, we’re only going to hang out like friends that just met.  _

Dream couldn’t stop thinking about him, and he was feeling his heart flutter around

_ 8:52 _ . 

Him and Sapnap went to the garden. Sapnap had to make sure that Dream didn’t pass out of the nerves. Dream shook his arms to try and calm down.

“You’re gonna do great! I’m friends with him and he’s an amazing person, with an amazing personality.” Sapnap stated. “I’m sure you’ll both get along pretty well.” He continued.

Dream was sitting on a bench in the garden. He saw a man arrive, in some nice clothes. They were different shades of blue. Dream felt his stomach flutter with butterflies and his legs shake a bit.

_ Why am I feeling like this? _

“Dream?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading! again any kudos, comments and constructive criticism will be very much appreciated :] <3

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this story! we are fairly new at writing, this is not our strong area so sorry if its a bit confusing, but we'll try our best to make it clear :D kudos, comments and any constructive criticism will be appreciated <3


End file.
